


Where the Sky Resides

by Aoi_Kitsukawa



Series: Future Vongola [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Action/Adventure, Additional tags will be add later, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Mystery, Other, Supernatural Elements, Suspense, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2020-07-20 05:10:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19986655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoi_Kitsukawa/pseuds/Aoi_Kitsukawa
Summary: After one accident during mission and a miracle return of Federico, Tsuna slowly lost his bond with his family. Despair and pain, he decided to leave the family with his wife Kyouko. However, their car fell into the gorge and lost. When he opened his eyes, he found that Namimori was not existing and he is the only flame-user exist in the world…*Re-post from FFN and the story contents will be the same as in the said site.





	1. Who are you?

**Author's Note:**

> After making my second KHR story, I decided to try ‘dimension-travel, abandon-type’ story. Still has a bit connection with ‘Destination Unknown’ but not really connected either; you can still read it as a stand-alone story.
> 
> In this story, it takes place when Tsuna already reaching the age of 23 (the same age where he was assumed died in the Future Arc) and had been married to Kyouko for almost 8 months, and a bit time-space-dimension travel.
> 
> *This is the story that was post in FFN due to restriction made by my country's govt. So this is more like an imprted work from FFN to AO3.*

**Where the Sky Resides**

A fan fiction by Aoi Kitsukawa

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Katekyou Hitman Reborn belongs to Amano Akira and its related companies; I only borrow the characters in the manga/ anime. Please enjoy reading it!

* * *

**Summary:** After one accident during mission and a miracle return of Federico, Tsuna slowly lost his bond with his family. Despair and pain, he decided to leave the family with his wife Kyouko. However, their car fell into the gorge and lost. When he opened his eyes, he found that Namimori was not existing and he is the only flame-user exist in the world…

* * *

**Sky 01:** Who are you?

* * *

**_There was something about you_ **

**_That I really don’t know_ **

**_Something that dark yet if feels so sad…_ **

* * *

Tsuna groaned as he opened his eyes before quickly closed them back; the light was too bright for him. After some moment, he opened his eyes slowly, before looking at his surrounding.

It was white; that was what the first thing that came to his mind and he immediately realized it. He was at the hospital’s room judging from the colour and the furniture that he could see. The feeling of pain that slowly came back to him as well, and he felt his body was very heavy. He slowly raised his left hand as he felt something was attached on his hand, and realized an IV was pinned into his backhand.

Damn. He was in a hospital again.

Tsuna hated hospital, and he remembered the cause of his hate.

Right after he graduated from high school, he finally had taken the mantel as Neo Vongola Primo and officially became the new Vongola Boss. Timoteo gratefully release his title to Tsuna and retired peacefully, although he still lived in the same mansion. At the age of 19, Tsuna started his life as Neo Vongola Primo /Vongola Decimo, along with his Guardians.

Three years later, he had managed the family smoothly with the help of his family, friends and allies. The Cavallone Decimo –Dino Cavallone, had always assist Tsuna as his ‘elder brother’, because both of them were tutored (or torture if you ask them secretly) by the former Sun Arcobaleno and the World’s Strongest Hitman named Reborn. All of the former Arcobaleno, who were grateful with Tsuna for helping them to break the curse, were also helping him in many ways, as some of them were not close with the Vongola. The Varia, although they said nothing about their loyalty to Tsuna, they do help the Don in their own ways. Tsuna always felt grateful with this even though Xanxus claimed he refused to acknowledge him as the current Don Vongola.

The Simon, Giglio Nero and Gesso Family also giving their hands for helping the young man dealing with the Mafia matters, although Byakuran always making Tsuna and even his Six Funeral Wreath in headaches, as he always came by to the Vongola Mansion so sudden and sometimes crushing the walls. He claimed that he was too lazy to go through the front door, which earning the Storm Guardina and Tsuna’s Right Hand Man –Gokudera Hayato in rage. This usually followed by big blasts and explosions, before both Kikyou and Zakuro came by to stop the fight and forcefully dragged the whining Gesson Boss back to his office to deal with the paperwork he intentionally left behind.

Although the Gesso Family (usually made by Kikyou, knowing he is one of the few reliable people that can be count in the Gesso Family) always paid Tsuna for the destructions happened in the mansion courtesy of Byakuran, his own guardians also adding the destructions to the mansion and left Tsuna cried while signing his paperwork (courtesy of his beloved Guardians minus Chrome).

However, it was a fun and lively life. Tsuna loved his family and friends that he actually did not mind if that kind of situations always happened in his life –well, maybe he felt a bit annoying in terms of the destruction caused by his Guardians and certain ally….

But that was all in the past.

No longer available in his current life.

Tsuna closed his eyes as he felt his tears started to gather in his eyes. The tears slowly strained down to his sides, as the heavy feeling that hit the young man’s heart became heavier that before. He felt so sad; his life was over, all because of that mistake he had done during that mission…

_‘It was an accident…I didn’t mean it…!!’_ He cried silently as muffle sobs started to hear in the room until…

“What do you mean by ‘an accident’?”

A deep, cold feminine voice startled Tsuna as he opened his eyes in shock and sat up immediately. However, as soon as he sat up, he fell onto his back harshly; his body was in great pain as he curled up on his side, tried to suppress his pains. He could hear the echoes of a person’s footsteps that coming to his bed, before he opened his left eyes, tried to see who the person that suddenly appeared out of nowhere was.

“I’ve been here for such a long time. You’re the one who didn’t realize it,” The person said, as slowly, Tsuna got a clear view of the person who was standing at his side, clenching something in its hand. It still shocked him because this person, whoever it was, seems to know what he was thinking.

He saw a tall but thin young man, wearing black fingerless gloves, dark blue denim jacket and pants, with black shirt and long boots, tied up with many shoelaces. His eyes were covered with glasses, a headband wrapped around his forehead with short black hair that long bangs cut in the middle of the forehead, creating an ‘M’ style bangs. His image reminds Tsuna of the game King of Fighters’ character Kusanagi Kyo, the one that Yamamoto once showed him during high school. Too bad, both of them did not play the game since it only featured in one of the old magazines that Yamamoto kept and the said game was no longer sold.

However, something was bothering Tsuna the moment he saw this man. Judging from his face, this person must be in high school, between 16-17 years old, but why he had such curvy figure in the first place?

Slowly, but surely, Tsuna gasped as realization hit him. No, no way…could it be…this person…is…

“That’s rude you pervert! Despite I’m wearing this masculine fashion style, I AM A GIRL!” Cried the person loudly, as it revealed that ‘he’ is actually a ‘she’!

She is actually a girl!

“HHIIIEEEEE!?” He shrieked loudly, before the girl went to him quickly and slapped her hand to his mouth.

“Shut up! This is a hospital!” She hissed, as Tsuna nodded his head furiously, which later he regrets it. His head started throbbing again, and the young girl silently laid him back onto his back.

“I’m…sorry…” Said Tsuna before he winched. The girl said nothing but she pulled the chair and sat next to the bed.

“I’m sorry, but…who…are you?” He asked as he looked at the girl. Only in such, close distant that he realized the girl’s eyes were pitch black like starless night.

She just stared at him before leaned against the chair and pushed her glasses, “Mizuno Izumi.”

“Mizuno…Izumi…san?” Asked Tsuna, which the said person nodded. “May I…know your age…ano…”

“Izumi is fine,” She said coldly. “I’m 17, a second year student of Fudo High School.”

“Fu-Fudo?” Asked Tsuna, shocked. Izumi nodded her head but she did not miss the shock tone in Tsuna’s voice. “Where is this place?”

Izumi eyed the young man but decided to answer, “Fudomae of Tokyo. It’s one of the wards in Tokyo specifically.”

“Wha-what…?” Tsuna was shock, as he heard the words from Izumi. “You…you mean….I’m in Japan?”

“Indeed you are. Why? Is there something wrong?”

Tsuna felt terrified. He was so shock to know that he currently in Japan, but how come he ended up in Tokyo?

He was in Italy for goodness sake!

He remembered that he had left the Vongola mansion during the night party hosted by Timoteo, together with his wife Sasagawa Kyouko whom he married for almost 8 months. He intentionally left the mansion during the party since he knew, most people would gather in the main hall of the mansion and the staffs were too busy to realize anything except the guards. Well, it was no problem for Tsuna to escape the mansion since he knew other hidden routes that can avoid the guards.

So he packed his and Kyouko’s things, used the secret routes, took the car and left.

He was no longer able to stay with the family anymore.

His family was no longer his…

However, blizzard started to show up when Tsuna was driving the car to go to the near town. He tried to drive in slow speed but suddenly, the snow became harsher making him lost control of the car and fell into the gorge.

He remembered he held onto Kyouko who screamed fearfully before the car hit something hard and they soon lost their consciousness.

But how they ended up in Japan of all over the place?

“I’m mean to ask you too, Sawada-san.” Izumi’s voice snapped Tsuna from his own thought and looked at the girl, whose now staring at him with such cold eyes. He then realized that she had known his name before he could reveal it.

“I was the one who found you and your wife, both injured with one big luggage at the road near the hills,” She said calmly. “While waiting for help, I saw your wallet and found out that your name is Sawada Tsunayoshi…”

“But your address saying that you lived in Namimori doesn’t even exist in the system.”

Tsuna’s eyes widened in surprise. His address doesn’t exist in the system?

What does she mean by that?

“Not only your address, the hometown that you call as ‘Namimori’…” She said as she narrowed her eyes dangerous. “Not even exist in Japan.”

Tsuna started to shake. While he knew the girl in front of him was just a school girl, but for some reason, she let out such heavy and dangerous aura as if she gave him a warning not to lie to her or else, facing the worst consequences. She seemed to be like a person with a very high authority, and was somehow a very dangerous person.

“Sawada Tsunayoshi…” Tsuna swallowed hard, tried his best to regulate his breathing.

“Who exactly are you?”

* * *

**End of Chapter 01**

* * *

**I’m still making my Destination Unknown story and it’s actually my main focus. However, the ideas pops up so I decide to spill it out. The updates might be late since I’m focusing more on DU.**

**-Aoi Kitsukawa-**


	2. Shocking Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After one accident during mission and a miracle return of Federico, Tsuna slowly lost his bond with his family. Despair and pain, he decided to leave the family with his wife Kyouko. However, their car fell into the gorge and lost. When he opened his eyes, he found that Namimori was not existing and he is the only flame-user exist in the world…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to all of you who favoring and alerting this story! I am really appreciate them and was so happy to receive such positive feedbacks! Thank you very much again!

**Where the Sky Resides**

A fan fiction by Aoi Kitsukawa

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Katekyou Hitman Reborn belongs to Amano Akira and its related companies; I only borrow the characters in the manga/ anime. Please enjoy reading it!

* * *

**Sky 02:** Shocking Discovery

* * *

**_It sucks to be alone, even when there are people all around you._ **

**_-Scrubs-_ **

* * *

**_“Sawada Tsunayoshi…”_ **

**_“Who exactly are you?”_ **

* * *

Tsuna looked at the girl in front of him with disbelieve and shock. He thought that she was lying, and will saying that ‘hey, I’m just joking so don’t worry about it!’ to him with a smile.

But she didn’t.

It was proof by how her dark orbs stared at him with stern and cold feelings, meaning that she was not joking at all. Tsuna started to feel his breathing became heavy as if he was slowly getting panic attack. It seemed like Izumi noticed this as she stood up and grabbed his shoulders.

“Listen! Breathe slowly, do you understand? Breathe slowly!” She said with stern voice, although if Tsuna managed to look at her, he could see the concern inside her dark eyes. He grabbed her hand and held it tightly while trying to follow the words that came from Izumi’s mouth.

The breathing almost made him fainted; the pain in his chest felt like needles stabbed through his chest and he could feel that his windpipe tighten as if it got squeeze from inside. However, he still could hear Izumi’s encourage words and feel her hand gently stroke his back, and he slowly calmed down. After some times, he was finally able to breathe normally although it seemed to take a huge toll on his body. Tsuna sighed tiredly while Izumi still stroke his back as if she was comforting him and telling him that everything was all right. He was about to lie down onto his bed when he unconsciously looked at the window…

And his eyes widened in shock.

He immediately jolt up, almost sending the teenager fell to the floor if not because she managed to grab the mattress tightly. At first, she wanted to scold Tsuna due to his sudden act, however decided to stop it when she realized what had make the young man’s face went so pale.

“I-Izumi…san…” Tsuna said shaking, as his face was in front of the window. Izumi narrowed her eyes as she realized what was he wanted to ask from her. Tsuna slowly turned away from the window and looked at the teenager, whom in return, looked at him without flinch.

“Why…I’m…having…such…young body…and face?” He asked, tremor could be heard from his voice. Tsuna slowly touched his face with his shaking hands, “I…I’m not…a teen-”

“I know.” She said with such authority tone that enough to make Tsuna shut his mouth immediately. “I did see your ID and passport as well as your wife, but your appearances didn’t match with your picture and date of birth.”

“…E-even Kyouko…too?” Izumi saw his face went pale but narrowed her eyes when she heard a woman’s name, but remembered that this man was found alongside a pregnant woman and child when she found them, and as far as she remembered both of them were wearing matching rings on their ring fingers. She nodded her head since she knew, Tsuna only knows the person who was with him in his current condition. 

“I was about to ask you about this since you’re already awaken but judging from your actions, I don’t think you have any ideas what exactly happened to you,” She said as she flipped out something within her hand and revealed two ID cards. “Both you and your wife‘s date of birth shows that you’re supposedly in early 20s, but from what I’m seeing right now…”

**“You look like a high school student.”**

Tsuna had to cover his mouth as he felt as if his stomach was twisted inside, and he almost threw out the moment he heard the hard truth from Izumi. He immediately fell on the floor, tried his best to avoid puking as he tried his best to deal the fact that almost drove him crazy. His tears started gathered in his eyes, trying so hard to let his brain to consume the hard but true fact into his head.

He looks like a high school student.

This must be joking right?

How can he becomes a student when in fact, he was 23 years old?

No…no…this must be a mistake right? Just like the decision that he took on that fateful day and ended up being hate by none other by his own family…

Yes…it must be a mist-

“IZUMI!!”

Tsuna snapped his eyes opened when the door was suddenly shove aside and revealed a doctor with brown, messy hair and a pair of purple eyes, cloaked in white coat. The said doctor then bent down and panting heavily, while the said teenager just turned around in slow motion. Tsuna believed that, compared to the deadly and sadistic tort –ehem, tutoring he meant that he went through for the past 9 years was nothing compare with the cold, emotionless voice that brought chill down his spine. Never had he thought that by just hearing such voice, he would wish to run away and left the place all together…!

**“What, Alex?”**

Tsuna looked at the doctor called Alex as the said person slowly raised his head with sweats on his forehead. His height reminded him of Yamamoto Takeshi –The Rain Guardian and Tsuna’s best friend; Alex was tall that Tsuna could assume that he might be within 175-185 cm. However, for some reason, he had a feeling that this person seemly to have the same air just likes Izumi.

Were both of them related to each other?

“Se-seriously…you damn brat…! What the hell are you doing here –WAH!” Alex went onto the floor as Izumi out of the blue smacked his head hard. Tsuna was surprised to see how fast the said teenager move but just stared at the scene in front of him.

….

…

..

.

“EH?” He said, eyes widened.

“How come you know that I’m here? I didn’t even push the button to call any nurses or doctors, much less from you!” She said with cold voice. The doctor, who was called as Alex rubbed his throbbing head while trying his best to stand up. Despite Izumi was a young girl and less higher than him, she still managed to deliver her fist right onto his head and man, her punch hurts!

“I feel your presence in this hospital! What are you thinking you are doing? You’re not in best condition to be here, much less for being alone too!” Said the doctor sternly, but the girl just ignored him. “What will I have to say to your father if something happen to you?”

“Just tell him the truth, simple as that!” She said as she raised her voice. From her expression, even Tsuna could tell that Izume is annoyed with the doctor’s statement. “I’m here to meet this person, Sawada Tsunayoshi! And speaking of meeting someone, how about his wife and children’s condition?”

Izumi’s questions managed to make Alex snapped from his current anger and answered her question, “Right! Aoi-san already checked on them and apparently both mother and the babies are just fine, although the mother had some scratches and small injuries…”

“Is Kyouko alright?” Asked Tsuna as he jolted forward, making Alex and Izumi came to his side again (in Izumi’s case) as Tsuna cringed in pain. “What about Anzu and our baby?”

“As I said, they’re fine, really fine…” Said Akex in gentle voice. “Except you young man. Your injuries are quite heavy if I have to say.”

“Eh…am I?”

“Yes you are,” He said as he grabbed the clipboard that was hanging at the end bed and started to flip the papers. “You have some cracked ribs on your right side, probably when your body was having a strong impact; head concussion and some wounds on your head and face. Your right ankle was twisted and I suspected that it was due to press the break with your right foot, right? Also, you lost some blood so you have to receive some blood transfusion as well.”

Tsuna was speechless; he did not even know that his injuries were that much, yet he was still survived. However, despite the miracle that managed to get him and his family alive, it did not explaining why he was looking younger than his actual age. “Anoo…sensei…”

“Oh, that’s right. My name is Yuge Tooru, but people usually called me as ‘Alex’,” He said as he smiled. “I’m sure you already know this tomboy so no need for me to introduce her –OWW!” Alex jumped a little after Izumi successfully kicked his leg.

“And by the way, he’s one of our personal doctors here in Fudomae General Hospital, in case you want to know which hospital you’re in,” Said Izumi as she thumbed the doctor-in-pain.

“That’s hurt you idiot! Stop attacking people like that!” Cried Alex before he jumped back barely escapes Izumi’s sudden assault.

“So you really want to die huh?” Said Izumi before she turned around and looked at Tsuna. “Sawada-san, may I ask you about this ring?” She opened her fist and revealed the Sky Vongola Ring Version X. Tsuna’s eyes widened as he saw his ring in Izumi’s hand.

“That’s my Vongola Ring! How come I…!” Tsuna was about to ask Izumi when suddenly a scratchy cough erupted from deep below his chest, wrecking his body. It was painful as Tsuna bent down, held his chest that he felt as if it was about to explode. Another cough was out from his throat and he kept on coughing, until he slowly felt something was stroking his back. He looked up and saw Alex was already at his side, rubbing and stroking his back as if he was trying to sooth the pain away. A glass of water was handed to him and he saw that Izumi too, stood not far from him.

Both Izumi and Alex exchanged knowing glances, as they realized something from Tsuna and the ring that currently in Izumi’s hand.

Tsuna muttered ‘thank you’ and drank the water. After giving back the glass to Izumi, Alex let him leaned against the bed while he raised the level of the bed to make Tsuna comfortable. Izumi sat on the chair as well as Alex, and started her question session again.

“So you’re Sawada Tsunayoshi-san…how old are you?”

“I’m 23; my birthday was on October 14th…” 

“So you’re 23 this year…” Said Alex as he sat on the edge of the bed. “Where are you come from?”

“Eh?”

“This girl,” Alex said as he thumbed Izumi who in return, glared at him. “Didn’t give us anything regarding your identity as well as the person who you called as ‘Kyouko’. She just asked us to put both of you under alias and if possible, in the same room too, but since Kyouko-san was pregnant and the other child still needs the mother, we put them under Obstetrics and Gynecology Department.”

“Is….is the baby alright?” Asked Tsuna with hopeful feeling. Izumi looked at Alex whom in returned, looked at her strangely. Only when Izumi slowly released her murder intent that the doctor realized what exactly she meant about.

“The baby inside your wife is fine, the boy was kicking your wife’s tummy when I check on him,” Said Alex with a reassuring smile. “The little girl also fine, so don’t worry about them. However we have to separate you family due to your injuries, I’m sorry we couldn’t do anything.”

Tsuna sighed in relief after he received the good news.

Izumi just silently stared at the young man before she sighed. She knew, asking the said man was useless since he was obviously tired from all the shock and injuries that he had now. Therefore, instead of keeping her original plans, she came forward, grabbed Tsuna’s hand and handed him his Vongola Ring.

“This means a lot to you right?” She said as she curled his fist to hold the ring. “Just take some rest and sleep. I know you’re tired form all commotions.”

Tsuna just stared at the girl with dark but mysterious eyes; he himself was unable to read neither her emotions nor what she had at the back of her mind. However, his intuition did not react restlessly to her so Tsuna decided it was all right for him to take her advice and rest. Indeed, after all had happened he did feel exhausted.

Suddenly a sudden glow appeared from where Tsuna held his ring, shocking the other two occupants in the room before the glow disappeared and changed with orange, furry ball and…

“GAO!”

…

..

.

“GAO!?” Said Alex and Izumi in unison as they stared at Tsuna. A small lion cub curled up in his lap. The lion spurred on his hospital shirt, looked at the guests in front of him before looking at his master with concern and worry.

“Gomen, Natsu, for making you worry. I’m alright now,” Said Tsuna as the small lion climbed his chest and licked his cheek. Tsuna then realized that his guests looked at him with curious stare but shockingly, they seemed not very surprise with his animal box. Tsuna grabbed Natsu and held him onto the air and said, “Natsu, meet my new friends; Mizuno Izumi-san and Yuge-sensei.”

“Gao?” Natsu looked at the said people with wide eyes. Izumi chuckled and for the first time ever since she entered the room, Tsuna saw how lively her expression was.

“Aaahh…I see. He’s just like our Sacred Beasts, right Alex?”

“Yeah…hey! Watch your words!” Said Alex as Izumi quickly clasped her mouth. Those words were not unnoticed by Tsuna though.

“Wow, his mane is one fire!” Said Alex as he tried to touch it. “And it’s warm too! Not burning my hand is great too!” He said happily, as he ruffled Natsu’s mane. The small lion purred happily as Alex decided to hold him in his arms.

“What kind of fire is this?” Asked Izumi as she touched Natsu’s tail. “It looks like a fire but not hurting when we touch it.”

“Ah, it’s the Sky Flame,” Said Tsuna as he smiled a little.

“Sky Flame?”

“One of the Seven Sky Attributes for our Dying Will Flame. It’s a flame that usually only the people in Mafia would have but in my time, even ordinary people that did not associate with the Mafia have this power too,” Explained Tsuna as he took Natsu back from Alex. “I don’t know about you two, but I have a feeling that you also had some kind of power like mine.”

Instantly Izumi’s expression changed despite her smile still attached on her lips; it held some kind of worried expression. It was not gone unnoticed by Alex and Tsuna, but they were unable to ask her when she looked at her watch and realized it was past afternoon lunch. She had to excuse herself as she hurriedly turned around but not before the doctor grabbed her hand, asking her to accompany him for lunch. He almost got pinch by her who claimed that she almost slammed her face on the floor and the doctor decided to buy her lunch too, which she agreed with evil smile on her face. Tsuna and Alex shivered when they saw how dark aura was emitting from Izumi before Alex left the room alongside Izumi. After both of them were away, tsuna let out his sigh as he held Natsu closely on his chest.

He was admitting that Izumi’s sudden change of expression disturbing his mind for a while. 

* * *

Founding people with injuries on their bodies were the least thing every human in the world would expect to.

Especially her.

“Are you sure that he’s not our enemy Izumi?” Asked Ales as both of them walked towards cafeteria. “We should be careful since lately, there are lots of reports regarding unknown invaders came to this world.”

“I don’t think Tsunayoshi-san is lying,” Said Izumi calmly. “You should know that I’m very sensitive when it comes to sense people’s aura. However, he did not showing any malicious intention or dark aura; he has this calm, gentle and harmonious presence that hardly had in people nowadays…”

“Especially the harmonious type,” Ales looked at her while going to the nearest table, which located at the window and sat down along with Izumi. After taking their orders, Alex turned to face her, “The special presence that only exists in small group of people. Aren’t your parents and Naoki-kun are under this category too?”

“Indeed, but even as their daughter I didn’t inherited the said presence,” Alex narrowed his eyes as he felt the air between them slowly went down and cold.

**“I am nothing but an avatar of vengeance.”**

Silent filled the place for a while, as Alex started to feel uncomfortable. Fortunately, at the same time, a waiter came and brought their orders together. Alex silently thanking the waiter for breaking the silences as he knew, currently Izumi was not in her best mood after all. He knew he had to be careful if he wanted to say something or face the bad consequences. Obviously, he refused to face it and he rather died than to face Izumi’s wrath.

Since she knew what kind of person Izumi was, especially if she was not in very good condition…

“Say Alex…” The said doctor snapped from his world as he look up and saw Izumi looked at him with calm expression; he unconsciously grateful her bad mood had passed. “Don’t you think it’s strange?”

“Why?”

“Tsunayoshi-san told us that he’s actually 23 years old, but his physical appearance looks like a teenager in high school; he’s probably in the same age as I am if we just looking at his appearance.”

“You notice it too?” Asked Alex as Izumi nodded her head. Alex took a bit of his food before resumed his talk, “Actually I thought they were just a runaway teenagers, judging from the wife’s condition, but after listening to you and his stories, I’ve start to think that something weird just happen.”

“Care to explain it?”

“Judging from his reactions, I already know that he also had no clues on what had happen to him. Either he had some special powers that could make him younger by his unconscious side or something had befallen on him.”

“…Yeah, that can be the reason too...” She said as she stared at her own glass. There was silence as both of them taking their time to consume their food or beverage.

“He said that ring is a Vongola Ring…” Alex looked at Izumi whom having a thoughtful expression. “You can feel it right? That ring is not something from the Hazard World could make, or was made by Muramasa-san. It’s not even a magical ring like ours; it was made by something else!”

“What do you mean by that Izumi?”

“If I’m not mistake, two years ago when I’ve got involve with ‘that battle’, there are group of people came from different dimension that having many rings that only the people of Cosa Notra would have, and they did used them to help us during that disastrous battle!” She put down her glass as her eyes narrowed. “One of my Apprentices –Zorn told me that in her world, aside from the Guardians, the other people that almost having the same abilities like us were the people from the Mafia.”

“EH?” Cried Alex, shocked. “So-so…don’t tell me that this guy…?”

“Yeah, I’m afraid he came from Zorn’s dimension, the one she called as ‘The Mafia World’…” Depression aura slowly emerged from the two people after Izumi mentioned the words ‘Mafia’. “You know Alex, I always wonder how come she chooses such words to describe from which dimension she came…”

“Yeah…as if we never got involve with the yakuzas…urgh…”

However, both of them were struck with one question: how Tsunayoshi and his family came to the Human World (the current world he was found) if he was originally from the Mafia World?

It actually bothered Izumi the most since she was the one who found the poor family in the first place.

It was late night in the fourth week of April-almost entering the second month of the new semester of the year, when Mizuno Izumi never thought that on her way back to one of her friends’ houses that she’s currently staying that she would encounter a couple with small child; unconscious and injured, on the nearby forest and road. She was shock to see the pair, alongside with big luggage, but the cause of their injuries was nowhere to find.

She knew something was wrong from the moment she found this couple alongside with their child.

Immediately she called the friend she was staying with, asking for help while she tried her best to help this poor couple. She was searching for any IDs when she suddenly saw a glow that appeared at the man’s hand and she slowly, reached for it. She saw a beautiful crafted ring that attached with another one on the last finger with chain. She could feel the warm that was created from the glow that apparently was a flame…

And immediately realized what kind of status this man was.

She searched at his pocket and found his wallet. Checking for his ID, the sounds of siren and cars approaching the place were slowly heard. She looked at the woman’s handbag and found her ID as well as their passports. She narrowed her eyes as she looked at the couple and the passports many times, when she heard the baby cried and struggled in the woman’s arms. She gently lifted the hands and carefully, wrapped the baby with her own sweater. She also realized that woman was pregnant; probably in trimester.

As she heard the running footsteps came to her place, she immediately took the IDs and passport, as well as the mysterious ring before facing three adults that came to her. After explaining everything, she said to the adults that these people need to be taken to the hospital in secrecy and NEVER allowed any press to know. The adults tried to ask why, but the moment they saw her face, they decided to drop the question.

From her solemn and serious expression, it was obvious that she was not happy with the finding in front of her. Although the season was still in spring, however it was not enough to hide the worry in her eyes. Her eyebrows knitted together, showed that she was curious as well as angry and hate.

She needed to know what the hell is going on in this place.

“Because the big problem is…Tsunayoshi-san might be the only one who posses such power in this world…damn, this is not good at all!”

* * *

In another dimension, somewhere in Sicily, a certain family was in shock and chaotic. All of the members of the families including the predecessors were in shock due to a certain founding made by one of the staffs in the family’s mansion. A butler was send by Vongola Nono to check on the young Don’s condition. The butler was asked by Nono to make sure if the Decimo was healthy to attend the party he hosted tonight, however when the said man knocked the door, he found out it was unlock. The butler decided to enter the room since it was the room specific for Vongola Decimo and his currently pregnant wife.

However, much to his horror, there was no Vongola Decimo or Sawada Tsunayoshi in his sight. The only thing greeted him was the empty room with an open window and a pool of water on the carpet. There was nobody in the room; not even the wife was there. The butler quickly made his way to the wardrobe and he realized that their belongings were no longer there. Afraid that something bad might happen to the young Don, the butler quickly left and searched for Nono.

Immediately it went into chaos.

The party was immediately stop and had the invited guests to leave. Nono and the Guardians went to the said room and just like the butler said, nobody was there including Anzu, the baby that the couple was caring after ‘that incident’ happened.

What had happened to their boss?

Had he been kidnapped?

Had he been killed?

Had he been injured and had to run to somewhere else safer?

They did not know.

But none of those said possibilities explained why his wife and baby were also disappeared as if their existence also got erased alongside with the husband and father. No signs of broken windows, except the one that was opened. The only door was unlocked and there were no signs of breaking in or out, and the door was fine too. There the guards heard no suspicious sounds of fighting and they did not see the boss and his family either.

That was impossible, wasn't it?

Nono called the Decimo’s Guardians, especially the Cloud Guardian who, among the Guardians, was the only one that refused to attend the party he hosted. He also the most disturbed among the Guardians after they heard the shocking news, although Nono knew he tried to hide it from everyone that he cared for the young Don and his family. They looked everywhere for a certain brunette, almost tore the Mansion. They searched every possible place their boss could drop by. Both the Shimon's and Cavallone’s Families joined them.

But they all failed miserably.

Their boss was nowhere to be found.

Where was their Sky anyway?

Until when one of the Varia members, Lussuria came into the mansion, covered with snows shouted that he had found a car that used by Decimo when he refused to be guard fell into a cliff not far from the Vongola Mansion.

Nono felt like his world was ended by the horrible news.

* * *

**End of Chapter 02**

* * *

**Thank you for my dear readers who kindly review, following and favouring this story, I really appreciate it!**

**-Aoi Kitsukawa-**


	3. From this moment on...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After one accident during mission and a miracle return of Federico, Tsuna slowly lost his bond with his family. Despair and pain, he decided to leave the family with his wife Kyouko. However, their car fell into the gorge and lost. When he opened his eyes, he found that Namimori was not existing and he is the only flame-user exist in the world…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time since the last update, and I accidentally left most of my stories in unofficial hiatus status until now. But I don't know when I'll be able to continue the stories, because, despite there will be two more weeks for school holidays and final exams, I don't think I'll be having free time like I'm used to be.
> 
> This made me hate things in life, seriously...!!

**Where the Sky Resides**

A fan fiction by Aoi Kitsukawa

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Katekyou Hitman Reborn belongs to Amano Akira and its related companies; I only borrow the characters in the manga/ anime. Please enjoy reading it!

* * *

**Sky 03:** From this moment on

* * *

**_Despite who you are,_ **

**_I won’t let go of your hands,_ **

**_So let me help you to overcome this despair…_ **

* * *

“What do you mean that you couldn’t find them?”

Reborn titled his fedora as he stood quietly next to Nono. He could see the Varia, especially Lussuria who found the car used by Tsuna fell into the gorge, did not say anything. Xanxus was not available in the family’s conference room where most of the members, including Dino of Cavallone Family, Enma of Shimon Family as well as Byakuran and Yuni along with their families in the room as well. The situation was quiet yet tense; Nono was obviously upset and angry when he received the news of the missing young family.

“It’s hard to say Nono, but,” Said Lussuria, the eldest member of Varia and the one who found the car. “I’m afraid due to the harsh weather, we might not able to find Tsuna-chan and his wife (Lussuria was quite closer to Tsuna, hence the honorific “-chan”). But it’s not because we couldn’t find them in the cliff…”

“There was no trace of anyone was in the car upon the moment we found it.”

“What!?” Cried everyone, shocked.

“What do you mean EXTREMELY Lussuria? Are you saying that Kyouko and the others have fallen into the ground before you find it?” Asked the nervous Sasagawa Ryohei, the 10th Vongola Sun Guardian. He was the elder brother of Sawada Kyouko, wife of Tsuna.

“No, that’s not what he’s trying to say,” Said Mammon. “What Lussuria tried to say here, is that when we found the car, nobody was there despite the driver’s door was open.”

“It was open?” Reborn narrowed his eyes he heard the statement from Mammon. Nono was shock to hear it, but Reborn started to have suspicious that something was definitely wrong with the incident of the missing Decimo and his family.

“When we reached the main road, we found traces of tires across the road. It matches with the car that Tsunayoshi-kun used if he wants to go without anyone accompanying him so we followed the traces. It led us to the cliff not far away from here, and we found the car stuck at one of trees that growth there,” Explained Irie Shouchi who followed Varia to search for Tsuna.

“But when Lussuira went down with Squalo, the car was covered with thick snow including the door but nobody was there,” Said Mammon as she looked at the two people who nodded their head.

“Are you sure it’s an accident? Not some sort of prank made by our dear Vongola Decimo?” A deep, cynical tone was heard in the room as lots of eyes fell onto the single source of the voice:

Federico.

Nono and Reborn narrowed their eyes, Hibari’s expression turned dark as these people heard what Federico had said. While his sudden return was a great miracle especially to Nono since he was his last son, Reborn realized that something seemed different with Federico. Nono told him that Federico has changed in ways he hardly could say although he looked like normal in everyone’s eyes. He even realized that Hibari coldly rejected the supposedly death Vongola Decimo candidate, and refused to be ‘crowded’ with the said person. He was in the room with everyone because he wanted to know the result of the search.

“What do you mean by that Federico?” Asked Reborn as he talked sternly to the black hair man, which enough to make everyone in the room flinched with his tone. “Are you saying that Tsuna was trying to make fun with us by using this kind of incident? What makes you say like that?”

A maid entered the room, bringing a large trolley full with cups, cookies and two jugs of espresso. Everyone just ignored the maid while listening to the two adults, leaving the maid to do her job.

The said man smirked darkly as he explained, “It’s not that I’m trying to blame him, but lately I realize that his popularity seems decreased than before. I mean, after ‘that incident’ his relationship with his family seems go down the hill, am I right?” He opened one of his eyes before suddenly he jumped aside, narrowly escaped a sudden attack from a certain pissed off Cloud Guardian that shocking everyone in the room, including Reborn.

Hibari Kyouya turned around and stood in front of the pale-face Federico, as he growled, “An outsider like you have no right to mention ‘that incident’. Say more and I’ll bite you death, you zombie!”

“Kyouya!” Cried Dino as he grabbed the said person from behind. “Stop that! Don’t go and suddenly attack him like that!”

“Shut up Bucking Horse! I don’t care who he is, I’ll bite him to death!” Growled Hibari angrily, as Yamamoto and Ryohei came by and grabbed him as well. “Besides, knowing that omnivore there’s no way he would use such stunt just for attracting attention!”

“Ahahaha! Are you sure he’s not a person who wants attention?” Laughed Federico as he turned around and faced everyone. “When Lussuria said that the driver’s door was open but nobody was there, I believe that Tsunayoshi must be already out of the car and pushed the car down the cliff, making it as if an accident. Besides, there’s blizzard outside and if they walked away from the scene, the blizzard must has covered the tracks. I mean, we just notice this about one hour ago right? There’s plenty of time to make preparation!”

“VOOI! Federico! How about you explain why there are blood traces on the seats and damages inside the car? Are you wanted to say that it’s also a joke, huh?” Shouted Squalo angrily. For some unknown reasons, he did not like this person in front of him, unlike when they were in the past. The same thing happened to Xanxus as well, which explains why he refused to go to the meeting.

“Easy! He must have prepared some blood and damaging the car before he pushed it down,” He said as Federico smirked arrogantly. “Didn’t I tell you that he’s an attention seeker? Just because he was not good in maintaining his relationship with everyone he uses that trick to get everyone’s attention! Especially after what had happened…”

“…That he had committed a crime against his family…!”

“SHUT UP FDERICO!” Shouted Nono angrily, shocking everyone in the room. “You don’t know what exactly happen but acting like you did! I have enough listening to your nonsense! I want you leave, right now!”

“But father…!”

“Not a single word, Federico! Leave, or I’ll have my Guardians to do so!” Seeing his father’s angry face, Federico had no choice but to follow his order reluctantly. Everyone kept quiet as the eyes following the retreat figure of Federico through the door until it was closed and disappeared behind the same door. As if on cue, everyone released the air that had been hold for some time, unconsciously.

“It’s a good thing to do, Vongola Nono…!”

_CLINK…!_

Nono stared at the cup in front of him, filled with warm espresso and a hand of the maid who was talking to him without looking at him. He looked up and saw a brown-bob hair and a pair of green eyes that belongs to Elizabertha Koronosky, the maid who gave him the espresso. She stood up and filled another cup of espresso.

“That guy is nothing but a pain in the neck, to deal with,” She said calmly as she handed the cup to Reborn. He was taken back a little as the maid smiled cheerfully to him. Reborn sighed as he took the cup and sat down.

“So, what are you people going to do?” She asked as she went to the window and leaned against the sill. Everyone stared at her, as if she had grown horns on her head. “Whatever Federico said before, his words are nonsense. It’s really an accident.”

**CLICK!**

“How do you know, Elizabertha Koronosky?” Asked Reborn as he pointed his gun to the said maid. “Or, should I say an imposter?”

“WHAT!? Everyone stood up and get into their fighting pose. Varia and Nono’s Guardians quickly surrounded the former Don while the others with Reborn and the imposter.

“Relax, I came here not to fight you guys, but rather to tell you something that even Irie-kun knows as well,” She said as she raised her right hand calmly.

“What is it?” Asked Gokudera impatiently. While him and the other Guardians currently not in good term with Tsuna, deep inside his heart he still feels that Tsuna was important to him, and his sudden disappearing had almost shock him to death.

The same thing happened to the other Guardians as well.

“The break traces,” Said Irie as he pushed his glasses calmly.

“What do you mean by that herbivour?” Asked Hibari as he raised his tonfa.

“There were break traces on the road as well as the swaying marks from the car, and the hard impact on the road fences. If Tsunayoshi-kun just pushed the car like what Federico had said, there will be no such traces on the road. Besides, when I came down the cliff as well, the car was crushed upon huge impact made from running it in high speed, which is not consistent with Federico’s ideas.”

“But how did they disappear like that?” Asked Enma worriedly.

“That, I don’t know, sorry…” Said Irie apologized.

“But you surely know the real story, aren’t you?” Said Reborn as he pulled the hammer on the gun. “Better you tell us or you won’t see the sun tomorrow!”

“Heh, as expected of the World’s Greatest Hitman. Nyaa, I’m scared…!” She quickly dodged the bullets from Reborn and jumped on the sill, ready to jump off despite it was at 2nd floor. Everyone went into each fighting pose, ready to knock down the unknown intruder that still smiling as if nothing to be worry about.

“Who exactly are you?” Asked Reborn, ready to pull the trigger again. This woman in front of him, surely loved to annoy him with her arrogant sirk.

‘Elizabertha’ smirked, before she grabbed her left side of the face and started to pull the skin on her face. An explosion of smoke appeared, shocking everyone in the room. When the smoke was clear, Reborn saw the maid was no longer at the window sill; instead, she was on the roof, clad in dark clothes and plain black mask.

“I’m…Princess of Chaos!”

* * *

**_\- April 29th, 11.15 P.M, Fudomae General Hospital, Fudomae Ward, Tokyo. Human World-_ **

Two days had passed since Tsuna woke up from his unconsciousness and met with two people in this strange world.

Tsuna lay on his back that night after his last check-up with Yuge-sensei (the one who was called as **_“Alex”_** ), and after having his dinner in hospital in the strange world. Yuge-sensei said to him that some of his light injuries (scratches, small wounds etc) were starting to heal, and some of the bruises on his body also started to fade, minus the large bruise on his right ribs which the same place as his cracked ribs. His injured ankle also was slowly healing, although Yuge-sensei said something about the veins should be massage (1), which made him a bit confused and worried. For some reasons he did not know, the nurse who with the doctor was the same one who sent him the food. If he remembered correctly, her name was Amagi Rie…

Tsuna sighed, for how many times he did not know. He was wondering how Kyouko was doing in the O & G department, as well as the child who was growing inside her and the little girl, Anzu. Despite Anzu was not his real child, he had promised her late parents to take care of her and let her grown into a healthy and happy child.

He had that promise to Turmeric and Oregano, who died in ‘that incident’ several months ago. He had promised to the deceased couple to take care of their only child Anzu, and he will keep his promise even though his Guardians abandoned him due to ‘that incident’…

Remembering his current circumstances made his tears easily gathered on his eyes. Due to the same reason he had taken care of Anzu, it was also the same thing that made him lost his precious bond with his Guardians…

Forever…

Several months had passed since then. They hadn't forgiven him yet. Tsuna himself couldn't recall the last time they had a proper talk. His own Family tried their best to ditch him by taking various reasons (and school, in Lambo’s case). Even when they were having dinner or a meeting, they avoided talking to him as much as possible with the exceptional of having official meetings, since Tsuna had to talk with his Guardians regarding anything related to the family. Even so, they hardly talk face-to-face with him, which adding more salt to the wounded heart. Every time Tsuna tried to approach them, either some of them stuttered nervously in front of him, looked away with eyes narrowed, went oddly silent and avoided his gaze, shuddered, cried and ran away, smirked furiously then disappeared suddenly. The only person who didn't change his attitude toward him was his aloof Cloud Guardian- Hibari.

He was grateful that Kyouko really understood his situation and decided to stay by his side, although her brother did come and told her what had happened. Shockingly, she refused to follow her brother and stubbornly stayed with her husband. Especially when she found out the incident while carrying his child and Tsuna was very afraid if Kyouko would’ve done something that can harm her or the child in her belly. However, Tsuna did not know about the others like Bianchi, I-Pin, Fuuta, his mother…but what he worried the most was that his former tutor’s reactions regarding the said incident. What if Reborn hates him too? What if…what if…

Silent sobs slowly echoed in the room when Izumi came to Tsuna’s room. She actually just paid some visit to Sawada Kyouko and brought some onigiri with mentaiko’s eggs filling, secretly for Kyouko (since it was night). After some chats with her, Izumi left the room to check on Tsuna, which also at Kyouko’s request. The only thing she never prepared was to hear his cries and some words that he muttered afterwards.

“Gokudera…Kun…Yamamato…Oniisan…Lambo…Chrome…Mukurou…Hibari…san…where are you guys…? _–Sob-_ I’m…I’m sorry… _-sob-_ Please don’t leave me alone…”

Peeking through the small gap of the door in front of her, Tsuna’s cries made Izumi realized that this person might be involved with something that broken his heart, and the culprits might be those people he mentioned just now.

Damn it.

She really hates it when some people got abandoned over something that weren’t their fault at all.

Tsuna almost jolted in shock when the door was suddenly opened, and revealed the teenager with the same black, mysterious eyes. Only the outfits changed, but Tsuna could see that her mysterious aura remained unchanged.

“Izumi…san…” Said Tsuna as he quickly wiped his tears. “What are you doing here? It’s late…”

“I came to visit your wife.” Izumi calmly put a bento box wrapped with blue clothe on a small table near the bed. “Her condition is stabile but she’s craving for more food.”

Hearing those words made Tsuna smiled. “Really? I’m glad to hear that…”

“Did something happen?”

“Eh?”

Dark orbs against brown. For the first time ever since he met Izumi, he stared straight to her eyes. He could feel that it as if he was staring into a night sky but vacant without stars; a starless night, dark without any lights appeared. However despite feeling a bit cold and creepy, he could feel like he was being protected by the same eyes; cool, calm, safe…

Did she ask him if he was alright?

When he remembered her question, Tsuna couldn’t help but stare at his hands clasped upon his laps. Izumi did not say anything either, as if she understood that her question might had reminded him of something unpleasant in the past, that he rather not telling her what had happened.

“You…you don’t mind to hear it?”

“If you’re not ready then I won’t ask more,” She said as she sighed. “I know this is too sudden to you Tsunayoshi-san, but…”

“From this moment on, we will help you, regardless what had happened.”

Tsuna was shock to hear it, but quickly realized that Izumi did not mention ‘I’ but ‘we’. He suspected that she might have some people more who knew about his circumstances.

“Why?”

“Because we know you’re not a bad person, but something might put you and your family in danger without you realized it. Besides, it’s not good to abandon people who need help like you, Tsunayoshi-san.”

“Even if I’m bound with sins?”

“Everyone has sins, and I’m not a good person either. But nobody was prohibited from helping with each other right?”

“Um…”

“So don’t worry about everything and just heal yourself,” She said as she rose up and started to leave. “Oh, I’ve brought some onigiri. Feel free to eat it.”

“I-Izumi-san!”

She stopped, but did not turn around.

“…”

“…”

“…Why are you here?”

Izumi raised her eyebrow, felt strange. She did just say her reason before, right?

“I mean, is it alright for you to come here this late? Don’t your parents would worry about it?” Tsuna suddenly felt the temperature was colder than before. No wait, was it his imagination?

“I don’t have parents,” Tsuna widened his eyes as he heard the shocking revelation. “I lived with foster family ever since I was a child. For real family, I only have a father who no longer lives with due to some circumstances.”

“EH!? Err…so-sorry…I don’t know…”

“Don’t worry. Most people didn’t know either,” She said softly, as she opened the door. “I’ll come visit you tomorrow evening.”

“Evening?”

When Izumi turned her head to glance at him, Tsuna was sure that she had the eyes of a death person.

“Tomorrow…”

“…was my mother’s death anniversary.”

* * *

**End of Chapter 03**

* * *

**_Hints or Explanations:_ **

(1) “ **The veins should be massage”** –In my country, sometimes the ankle was not injured in the muscles or the bones, but within the veins (blood veins or the nerve veins; not sure about this). This condition is usually been said as ‘twisting the veins in the ankle area’ but, with the correct way of massage, the injured ankle can be moved slowly after that. Only those who know how to massage it can do without harm, and usually even the doctors would suggest to have massaged the said area. Don’t be mistake with any spa massage since it was more for relaxation; this massage usually painful before the pain go away (got this treatment many times before and it really damn hurt!).

* * *

**What? Princess of Chaos is here? As well as Elizabertha Koronosky? Why the characters from Destination Unknown is here? Well, simply to say, since this story is under KHR fandom, you can say the OCs in my stories can be used in this story too, like ‘CLAMP Universe’! But don’t worry, while the characters being ‘recycled’ the background usually different in each story.**

**To tell the truth, I've been through lots of difficulties that I can't even manage to say them. Too much that I've been under the weather for how long, I don't even know...**

**I want to try my best to continue my stories that been unofficially on hiatus status due to unforeseen circumstances. Thank you for your supports my dear readers, I’m very sorry for all the troubles…**

**-Aoi Kitsukawa-**


	4. Abnormal Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After one accident during mission and a miracle return of Federico, Tsuna slowly lost his bond with his family. Despair and pain, he decided to leave the family with his wife Kyouko. However, their car fell into the gorge and lost. When he opened his eyes, he found that Namimori was not existing and he is the only flame-user exist in the world…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much to my dear readers, for reading, following, reviewing and favouring this story of mine. Despite finally finishing the last chapter, I found out I still unable to continue my stories in many fandoms including KHR due to some life matters.
> 
> I'm wishing everyone a good New Year, and hoping that next year, I'll able to improve myself as well.

**Where the Sky Resides**

A fan fiction by Aoi Kitsukawa

 **Disclaimer:** Katekyou Hitman Reborn belongs to Amano Akira and its related companies; I only borrow the characters in the manga/ anime. Please enjoy reading it!

* * *

**Sky 04:** Abnormal Situation

* * *

**_I don't know if I'm getting better or just used to the pain._ **

* * *

**_\- April 30th, Isuzu Household, Fudomae, Tokyo. Human World-_ **

It was still dawn when someone was already in the kitchen, cooking.

Sounds of sizzling and smells of something fried filling inside the mixture of old and new style of Japanese kitchen, where the ‘L’ shaped island kitchen with marble counter was located. Several ingredients and lunch boxes were left on the marble counter. A pair of hands expertly chopped the chives, mushroom, garlic and onion, gathered together and threw them onto the hot pan. After quick stir and the smell arose, the fried vegetables were out into a bowl of beef and got mixed all together. Turned them into several patties and placed them onto a large metal tray before put it into the freezer for 30 minutes. After that, the owner of the hands quickly took the used pan and washed it while leaving the fire on the stove. While the water washed the soaps on the pan, a kettle was later put onto the same stove.

After washing the soaps away, the pan was put onto the other parts of the stove. Grabbing a large wok with cover on it, it was put opposite to the kettle. The same hands then grabbed two glass bowls, a carton of eggs, some seasonings, soy source and a rectangular pan (the one special to make tamagoyaki). Moving from the stove, the owner went to the rice cooker to check whether the rice was cook or not. After conforming it, the owner moved to the fridge when…

“What are you doing this early morning, Izumi?”

Mizuno Izumi, the young tomboy who was busying herself before she stopped her movement, before slowly looked up at the owner of the voice. A man in late 20s was standing at the main door, calmly leaned against the door frame.

“Making foods. Isn’t it too obvious, Yamato?” She asked as she grabbed several ingredients in the fridge and closed it with her elbow.

“It’s rare to see you make them in such a large quantity,” Said the man called Yamato. “Could it be that you’re making for the Sawada Couple (Tsuna and Kyouko)?”

“Who else?” She said as she beat the eggs in the bowl. She poured it into the rectangle pan, which she had preheated before. “Have any complaints about it, Isuzu Yamato-san?”

Isuzu Yamato just smiled. He did not saying anything since he knew, despite the seriousness in her voice, Izumi did not intend to scold him. It was just her nature as well as due to what she had experienced from childhood to her teenage period. The man; with short black hair but long bangs and eyes who was in his late 20 was an excellent lawyer and husband to the doctor in charge of Sawada Kyouko, Isuzu ‘Hanamura’ Aoi.

“That’s quite a lot.” Said Yamato in amused, as he took a glass of water from Izumi and drank it. “So…you’re planning to go to the hospital this morning?”

“No…I need to visit my mother first. Today’s her death anniversary,” She said calmly.

Yamato narrowed his eyes. Was he heard the right thing? Isn’t today is…

“Izumi, I don’t want to be rude, but wasn’t Umeko-san’s anniversary on March 30th?” Asked Yamato carefully, when he saw the said girl suddenly widened her eyes and turned to look at him. He could swear that her face was paling.

“Isn’t today March 30th?”

“No Izumi. Today is April 30th, not March…”

Izumi stopped herself from folding the egg before continued it. Just seeing her acted like that, Yamato knew the teenager still not yet get over the matter of her late mother.

“I’m messed up…” She said in low tone, face unreadable. Yamato looked at the girl sadly, as he knew how much the young girl was suffering from losing her mother. However, he needed to mention something that related to her, or he will forget it.

“That’s right Izumi, why don’t you stop by at the dorm today? It’s been awhile since you go there…”

“…Depends…I just thinking of going to visit my mother, by hook or by crook…”

“You still want to go?” Asked Yamato, concern.

“Aah…” She said slowly, before putting the finally finished tamagoyaki onto a plate. “I plan to go to her grave and pay my respect to her before going to the hospital.”

“Don’t you want to meet your father first?” Asked the lawyer, carefully.

“…It depends…” She said as she put the pan into the sink, before starting to cook the hamburger steaks. Yamato sighed as he finally gave up on the said girl.

Actually, talking with Izumi about her family was something that people who knew her would never try to do. However, something terrible had happened to her several days before, which led the current Izumi into this kind of ‘unstable’ situation, so some adults like Yamato had to make sure she did not do something unexpected.

“How’s Aoi?” She asked after a long paused.

“Still asleep, but her craving on foods had lesser than before…” Said Yamato as he held his neck. “While she’s still in her third month, her mood swing can make me scare too. Even Kotaro is scared with his sister-in-law.”

‘Figures…’ She thought as she cooked the hamburger steaks. “Don’t you have to go to work today?”

“It’s Golden Week (1) Izumi, my office close through the entire week,” Said the married man as he went to the cupboard and grabbed a jar of coffee. “Are these including for us?”

“Yeah, since I have lots of new mothers or mothers-to-be which happen to be my friends along the way so…figure it yourself.”

Yamato chuckled as he quickly turned off the fire on the stove, and grabbed the hot kettle from it. He quickly took a pot and made a coffee, while Izumi continued making the foods. Until the clock showed that it was already 7.15 A.M that Izumi had finished making everything. Yamato had helped her along the way, making breakfast and arranging the lunch boxes. Both of them quickly set the table and cleaned everything, before a certain pregnant woman woke up and started her ‘morning speech’ to them.

The breakfast was quiet and peaceful. Isuzu Aoi, or more known among her friends and colleagues as Hanamura Aoi, was a doctor and specialist in Obstetrics and Gynecology as well as an expert in surgery. She was the one who in charge with the pregnant Kyouko.

“So, you’re going to visit them again?” Asked Aoi as she ate her breakfast.

“After I visit my mother.”

“In the evening?”

“Maybe…I don’t know how long though,” She said as she took a sip from her warm milk.

“After the Golden Week, you have to wait for an official letter regarding the trial you have to attend. Are you sure that you’re preparing for that?” Asked Yamato as he sipped his coffee. “If you keep on hiding your problems from everyone, the outcome wouldn’t that good.”

Izumi did not say anything, and quietly ate her salad. Both husband and wife sighed, knowing that it was a sign of her refused to say anything that can anger her.

“At least, go and meet your friends at dorm. They’re worrying sick as we are although you’re on leave from your school,” Said Yamato.

Izumi’s eyes went cold and emotionless. She did not say anything, as she stood up, washing the dishes and left the kitchen. The adults just sighed as they wondered what exactly she had in her mind, but Aoi said to her husband that it might be related on her dark past with her late mother’s death. Surely, they knew that Izumi’s mother, Mizuno Umeko-san died almost 11 years ago, but almost all of her friends including Alex, Aoi and Yamato did not know how she died.

According to their ‘high-ups’, the only things Izumi said about her mother’s death was someone murdered her, and that she and Umeko-san were horribly separated forever, without any chance to say good bye... 

* * *

**_\- Accident scene nearby Vongola Mansion, Sicily, Italy, Mafia World; Day 2 of Accident-_ **

Reborn frowned as he looked at the cliff where Tsuna’s car was thrown down during the blizzard yesterday.

A crane was hired to pull the car our from the tree where it was stuck, while the Varia members (minus Xanxus), the Guardians as well as Dino, Ganauche and Irie watched as the car slowly emerged from the gorge. When the car was safely pulled out and on the ground, Irie and the other two mechanics –Spanner and Giannini quickly went to the car and started their investigation. The car suffered great damages especially on the front part, with glasses broken and some tires were out from the rims, however just like Lussuria had said, the door at the driver’s seat remained open, with snows inside the car. No traces of someone move or sit on the seats, no luggage or anything related to Tsuna and Kyouko, as well as Anzu, were within the car.

It seems like the small family simply vanish into air.

“This case is going to be hard; don’t you think so, Mr. World’s Greatest Hitman?”

Reborn narrowed his eyes as he felt AND heard the presence of the person who easily slips into Vongola’s meeting yesterday. However, since the said person did not release any evil intent or suspicious acts, Reborn decided that he pretended to watch the scene while talking to her.

“Usually I won’t agree with my enemies so easily but I make an exceptional today; you’re so damn right about it,” Claimed Reborn as he titled his fedora down. A female worker with green sweater and cap covered her blonde hair stood next to him, pulling down her cap.

“My my, so quickly putting me into your ‘black lists’? How cold,” She said as she smirked. “If I really want to destroy you people and the Vongola, I won’t do something as simple as slipping into your private meeting last night. It’s a stupid thing to do, for a person like me.”

“Oh? How brave of you to brag such things, Miss Chaos?” Said Reborn as he glanced at the said person. The female assassin smirked while titled her cap before she looked at the hitman with seriousness he never expected.

“Let me be honest with you Reborn-san. I didn’t come here just to play ‘Police and Thief’,” She said with cold tone. “I come here to investigate this matter as well, but from different point of view.”

“What?” Asked Reborn, shocked. What does she mean by that?

“What do you mean by that?”

“Unfortunately, I can’t tell you,” She said. “However, I was ordered by my “high-ups” that the Vongola Family somehow got involved with this “mess” created by the people who’re under our surveillance. What makes me really piss off about this is that they managed to create such incidents with the family.”

“You mean your enemies are the ones who did this?” Reborn slowly turned around acting like he was asking the worker about the progress of the work in the scene. In reality, he was acting like that to avoid attracting any attentions from the people around him.

Although Fon did realize it and slowly came to his side.

“I can’t say quite sure, but let me give you several pieces of advice, Reborn-san,” She said as she covered a clipboard onto her mouth. “Be careful with the changes in your life.”

“Eh?” Asked Reborn shocked.

“Second, that skeleton survivor. If you don’t know what I mean, ask Xanxus. He knows him better than anyone else in the family.”

“And what are the other advices you want to give to us?” Asked Fon in low voice as he stood next to Reborn. The hitman did not say anything as he actually quite grateful that Fon had decided to come and join together. Hearing everything from this woman made him feel harder to breathe.

“Third, ask Irie Shouichi to collect the blood sample at the crime scene and sent it to that ‘Trident Mosquito’ secretly,” She said with sharp and cold eyes towards the two adults. Both narrowed their eyes at the mention of Shamal’s nickname.

“I know you’re suspicious with this, but listen careful,” She said as she titled her cap. “I know there’s a big incident that happened several months ago that affecting Decimo’s relationship with his family. However, don’t you think that this sudden incident is rather suspicious but coincidently in good timing? Who’re the people that will get benefits the most?”

Reborn and Fon looked at each other before their eyes widened in shock. She didn’t mean that…!

“Besides, Federico had accused Decimo trying to attract attention by making this kind of incident; obviously he tried to badmouthing him. That’s the reason why I’m asking you to ask Irie doing this job secretly.”

Her words made both men in deep thought. They never thought such things, since they thought that everything will be done just within the family. However, an outsider had known more than what the members of the family had known, yet asking them to do something for the sake of the missing Decimo.

“Why are you doing this?” Asked Reborn when he saw the woman started to walk away. She looked over her shoulders with unreadable expression.

“Why are you going up to this point to help us? Aren’t we’re enemies?”

“Geez, I already told you; we’re doing this from different perspective,” She sighed as she turned around. “I have my own reasons why I want to investigate this matter.”

“However, I don’t think with our current situation you can place me as your enemy very easily. I have my own preys to hunt, but at the same time I need to help and protect the people who are really in distress, with your dear student is one of them.” She slowly pulled down her cap, covering her eyes from the other men. “Yet I will give you clues to find this missing person.”

Reborn said nothing but his eyes showed that he wanted to know where the hell his student was. She smirked as she continued, “Very well. Let’s just say…”

**_“The meaning of the parallel world and future.”_ **

“What…?” Said both Reborn and Fon, in shock.

“And lastly, ask that fanatic marshmallow to not enter to any of them. It’s useless,” She said waving her hand as she turned around. “Ask him to help you to solve the puzzle, and then he will understand why.”

With that, Princess of Chaos left the scene within the crowd of the people.

Reborn and Fon looked at the vanishing assassin before they looked at each other. After a long silence, Fon decided to break the ice.

“Do you believe in her words…?”

“…It’s hard to believe…”

“But she’s saying the truth.”

“Exactly.”

“…”

“…”

“…”

“What should we do, Reborn?”

Reborn sighed as he titled his fedora. No matter how much he wanted to deny it, he knew what the assassin said was true and need to be done in mean time. Putting his hands in his pocket, he gestured Fon to follow.

“We do just like that woman asks for.”

* * *

**_\- Somewhere in Tokyo, Japan; Human World-_ **

Izumi walked silently towards the quiet and peaceful cemetery. Wearing a sleeveless, blue denim jacket with black shirt and blue loose jeans with her usual black heel boots, she led herself towards one area in the cemetery, carrying a bucket of water with blue roses inside. After a few walks, she stood at the end of the cemetery where a huge tombstone stood in front of her, written ‘Mizuno family grave’.

“…Okaa-san…” She said, slowly. “It’s been a while, ne…?” She put down the bucket, and kneeled down.

The breeze flew gently, bringing a cool wind to the cemetery. Izumi cleaned up the grave and poured the water onto the tombstone, before she placed the blue roses and lit up the incense, clasping her hands for prayer. After that, she looked at the stone in front of her; saw small writings that making her expression unreadable.

**_Mizuno Umeko_ **

**_Age 27_ **

**_April 12 XX –March 30 XX_ **

27…How ironic that her mother had died too young before Izumi managed to enter elementary school. She too was very young when her mother died, but there is no way she would ever forget the tragedy that stole her mother’s life away from her, from her father, from her family…

**_You’re also responsible for her death too, Izumi…_ **

Before she needed to fight with her inner self, her ears picked up certain sounds, alerting her as she slowly stood up, looking at the area surrounding her. Narrowing her eyes, she decided that it was her time to leave the place and bowed to her mother’s grave for the last time. She did not wasting any time as she quickly grabbed the empty bucket and left the place quickly. She went to the other path of the road, the one that seems to be less people walk upon, making long strides to walk down the hill until she reached at certain place when she suddenly stopped.

There, she stood alone in the middle of the road, looking directly at her front. It was not unusual for her to be all alone in an empty area; well not too empty actually. A cemetery was not a place for people to meet and greet every day, it was a place for someone who already passed away with tombstones as their last memorial towards the loves one whom left behind by the death. However, this kind of place somehow had became the favourite place for the people with bad intentions, just like what he saw right now. She saw a group of about thirty men in dark suits and glasses eyeing her menacingly. With her second sight, she noted their forms and said,

"Human-form shadows."

Izumi rolled her eyes as she sighed when the enemies attacked.

“I don’t have time for this…!”

* * *

That afternoon during the workers’ lunch break, afternoon news reported that in small hill of some places in Tokyo, several trees were found collapsed and damaging the ground with traces of something was exploded in the earth. Strangely enough, the area surrounding the hill was not affected and no damages were found, puzzling the officials who came to investigate the place…

Including a cemetery that was not far away from the crime scene.

* * *

**_\- April 30th, Fudomae General Hospital, Fudomae Ward, Tokyo. Human World-_ **

Tsuna was very happy.

It was the day where he finally reunited with his family that previously was at the Obstetrics and Gynecology Department due to Kyouko’s condition. When Tsuna was pushed on his wheelchair by Alex-sensei (Yuge Tohru) to the current room, he was greeting with Anzu’s cheerful voice and Kyouko’s happy face. Alex had explained to him that starting today, he will be placed in the same room as Kyouko and Anzu in one of the hospital’s VIP wards. Tsuna instantly paled as he heard that the current room he had shared with his family was one of the most expensive rooms in the hospital (well, considering it was a VIP room so of course the price will be a VIP’s price!) but Alex assuring him that the room was already been paid off. Tsuna was shock to hear it but when he asked Alex who paid for it, he just said that it was a secret.

Somehow he had a feeling (intuition!) that this room was paid by none other than Mizuno Izumi and perhaps by Alex too. However, when he remembered that Izumi was just a high school student, it was impossible for her to do such things so he dismissed the idea of the said girl could paid the room’s fee.

He also got other visitors that came to visit him. Isuzu Aoi or known among the staffs in the hospital as Hanamura Aoi was Kyouko’s doctor-in-charge as well as Izumi’s friends. She came with her husband Isuzu Yamato, a lawyer whose reputation had increased several years before. Both of them came with large bento boxes as souvenirs, and much to Kyouko’s surprised, most of the foods were what she had been craving lately, including karaage and tamagoyaki. Aoi had assuring Tsuna (again) that it was alright for her to eat other than hospital foods. She also gave some to Tsuna and when that fellow man ate it, he was surprised that the food was so good! When he asked whether it was Aoi who cook it, he got a surprise answer:

“No, all of these were made by Izumi all alone. We just help her to pack and brought it here,” Explained Aoi.

“Did Izumi come here, Tsunayoshi-kun?” Asked Alex as he took one tamagoyaki and ate it.

“Err…no she didn’t. I thought that she will come this morning but never appear,” Said Tsuna nervously. “Is something the matter, sensei?”

“Nope, just asking. She rarely comes late but…oh well, maybe she has something to deal with,” Claimed the doctor.

After hearing the conversation, Tsuna could not help but to think where the said girl had disappeared. According to Yamato, Izumi left their house in the morning to pay some visit to her mother’s grave, and they had not seen her since then. Then Tsuna remembered; she did say last night that today was her mother’s death anniversary. When he told the adults about his conversation with Izumi last night, the reactions he got was quite a surprise.

“Umeko-san’s death anniversary? Hers already passed! Today is 30th April! Are you sure about this Tsunayoshi-kun?” Asked Alex as he sat on his chair.

“Err…yes, that’s what she told me yesterday. Is…something wrong?”

“No, not your fault,” Said Yamato as he sighed. “Izumi’s accidentally mistaken the dates and told you the wrong date. When I asked her again this morning apparently she was shock to find out that she had the wrong date.”

“Eh? It’s not today?” Asked Kyouko.

“No, it’s last month. Same date but different month; Umeko-san passed away several days before Izumi’s birthday,” Explained Alex.

“She was?” Asked Tsuna, shocked. “But…how did she pass away? An illness? Accident?”

“Well…the truth is, nobody knows how she died,” Said Alex as he folded his arms head back. “We heard that, 11 years ago, Umeko-san had died on the said date during the raining day. Nobody knows whether she died of accident or being killed, since the main witness of that incident was heavily traumatized and unable to remember what had happened…”

“…Or so what we had been told,” Aoi said as she pushed her glasses. The situation suddenly went cold as the three adults seemed depress and tense. The atmosphere became heavy and Tsuna could feel like he was in the wrong place in wrong time!

Tsuna mentally kicked himself; he just arrived in this world barely a week but he already asked so many questions! He still had lots of things to ask, but why about Izumi’s late mother of all things? He’s seriously needed to reprimand himself!

“Mama, what is ‘death anniversary’?” Asked Anzu out of the blue to Kyouko. Almost everyone stared at the innocent child when Aoi decided to break the ice.

“Nee ojou-chan, is your name Anzu?” Asked Aoi as she smiled gently. Anzu looked at the glasses doctor and nodded her head.

“Yes! My name is Anzu, Sawada Anzu! Nice to meet you onee-chan!”

“Kyaah~! How cute! Onee-chan likes you!” Cried Aoi happily.

“Che! You’re just grateful that she didn’t call you an old hag **–BUHUK!!** ” Tsuna and Yamato stared at the slam-faced Alex on the cracked wall in shock, courtesy of Aoi. Aoi sat on her chair but a vein hand was raised to the air while she smiled creepily, while Alex slipped on the floor, nose bleed.

“Opps! Sorry, my hand slips,” She said as she smiled devilishly.

Shivers went down the men’s spine as they watched dark aura came out from the black hair doctor. Tsuna watched in horror as Alex slowly got up from the floor totally bad mood and started to bicker with Aoi. Kyouko and Anzu just chuckle a little while Tsuna was shaking terribly, as they were watching the two adults fought with each other, insulting and bickering before Yamato decided to step in and insisted that they need to stop fighting. Alex added the fuel into the burning flame as he said that Aoi was an old hag who did not realize her already that old and barely dodged a flying chair that came out of nowhere.

Seeing how those three were acting with each other made Tsuna felt a bit nostalgic; it was just like how his family was before that incident happened and stole everything away from him, including his own existence in his family. He wonder how long did he see his family fight with each other; usually it was between Gokudera and Ryohei, sometimes with Yamamoto but usually the baseball star just laughing his head off. Lambo just stood not far from the group, eating his grape candy while Chrome sat timidly on her seat. Not long after that, the door or the wall (usually the wall) would exploded and revealed his two remaining Guardians –Mukuro and Hibari –weapons in hands, fighting and insulting with each other, destroying their surrounding much to Tsuna’s horror and headache. Gokudera did not helping the situation either as he tried to stop the fight with his dynamite, blowing the place into pieces. In the end, Tsuna had no choice but to put him in his High Mode Dying Will state and stopped the fight by hitting both men on their necks and passed out, before he ordered the others to drag them away from the room which now become nothing more than pieces. Later that night, Tsuna’s agony cries and wailing were heard throughout the night, while desperately finishing his mountains of paperwork in the office.

Remembering the time he had with his Guardians in the past bring the sudden wave of sadness inside his heart. It was such a long time since he had talk or being with his family. Tsuna himself couldn't recall when the last time they had a proper talk. They hardly talk face-to-face with him, and if Tsuna tried to approach them, either some of them stuttered nervously in front of him, looked away with eyes narrowed, went oddly silent and avoided his gaze, shuddered, cried and ran away, smirked furiously then disappeared suddenly. All that Tsuna could remember was that their distant relationship started after that incident happened, becoming wider as days passed, which triggered the current situation he had been.

He knew they were angry to him, for what had happened. He knew they blamed him for that incident despite he had a very strong reason why it had to be done that way. However before he could have the opportunity to explain everything to them, they started to avoid him and refused to listen to his words. Each time he tried to talk about the said matters, he immediately was denied, followed by words that clearly hurting his heart. They must have known crystal-clear that it hurt him more than any wound he used to have but they don’t care about it; they believed that Tsuna should be treated like that for everything that happened.

Everything was even worse when Federico came back. His arrival at the Vongola Mansion was seeing as some sort of relief to his Guardians that not only ditched him as if he was an alien but also became attached to the "new-comer", excluded Hibari. Tsuna did not know why, although he knew that Hibari didn't like anyone very much but his extremely deep hatred toward Federico was completely unexpected. He was grateful that Hibari did not show any sign of hatred towards him, instead he showed it towards Federico. Nono still treated him kindly; however he too, spent his time more with Federico. Not that Tsuna was angry with him, but he knew that Nono deserved to be with his own son, but he won’t deny that it making his heart hurt even more. He even felt more irritated when Federico started to attend Vongola's top private meetings, much to the young boss's reluctance. Clearly he could see that Federico was looking down on him, acting high and might while he occasionally criticized him in front of the guests that later become the laughing stock at the party or meeting. Tsuna really hated it whenever Federico was in the meetings or attending the parties. However, he couldn't object to it since all his Guardians, except Hibari, agreed.

He realized that his position as the Vongola Sky was no longer belonging to him; the title was slowly slipped away from him and searching for its new master. His condition as ‘The Sky’ was fragile; he did not know where his position within the Vongola circles. He finally realized that one day, while sitting in his office dealing with the paperwork as usual, that his has lost his place in his family. He was no longer their Sky; no longer has someone to be relied upon, not as someone they put their trust in. The realization hit him hard, as the pen he held fell onto the desk and tears suddenly started to spill forth from his eyes in a rapid downpour of emotion. Tried his best to stop the tears, but each time he tried, he cried more and more until he finally reached his limits and started trashing and hitting everything in the office, no longer care if anyone heard him throwing tantrum.

Nobody cares for him right? He’s acting like a kid, throwing tantrum and trashing things until broken and crack…

He don’t care anymore.

Everyone’s abandoned him for someone else.

Nobody–

**“TSUNAYOSHI-KUN!?”**

Tsuna snapped his eyes open as he felt someone was shaking him. He saw Yamato was looking at him with serious stare, while the others were looking at them with worry and concern written all over their faces. Tsuna realized that the room had become too quiet, and the two adults who were bickering with each other had stopped fighting. Anzu had remained silent with scared eyes, which Tsuna did not understand.

Did something happen?

“Are you alright Tsunayoshi-kun?” The lawyer asked and Tsuna couldn't help but notice how Yamato's brows furrowed downwards and there was concern in those dark eyes.

"Is – Is something wrong?" Tsuna asked, not entirely sure what had the other looking concerned, before he felt something warm and wet fall from the corner of his eyes and he blinked.

"What...?" He quickly raised a hand to see what it was, as he trailed his fingers over his cheek, feeling a cold, wet trail leading down his face, before pulling it back and saw that it was wet with tears. "What the..." he mumbled as he brought up his other hand to wipe away the tears.

“You’re crying…” Said Yamato, as he took out his handkerchief and started wiping the tears off. “Did something happen?”

Tsuna suddenly felt a heavy wave of sadness as he tried to suppress his tears. Alex narrowed his eyes and turned around silently, saying to Aoi that he would grab some drinks. Apparently he realized that Tsuna was having some conflict within himself that he decided to leave. While he actually appreciated his afford of understanding, he still did not feel like to reveal the main source of his sadness.

“It’s…It’s nothing…Isuzu-san…” Tsuna said as he let Yamato wiped his face. “It’s nothing…”

“Then why are you…”

**“IZUMI! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!?”**

Alex’s shriek had shock the occupants in the ward as Yamato and Aoi looked at each other before quickly went to the outside and left behind the small family in confusion. Tsuna wobbly stood up and went to the door that was left open, only to find out that the scene was not something he should see that time.

“An ambush…” Tsuna widened his eyes as he saw Izumi, covered with dirt and blood on her left arm and forehead, stood in the middle of the hallway. Some staffs were shouting and running probably went to get the equipments they need to treat the injured young girl. Alex had already grabbed her hand, trying his best to tend Izumi whose seemly looked annoyed, which Tsuna found it strange. Aoi screamed to the staffs for something only she would know, before she tried to drag Izumi to somewhere so that she could get her treatment. Yamato however, stopped her before telling her to bring Izumi into the ward where the Sawada family was located. It seems like both doctors are agreed to him, because not long after that Tsuna saw Alex came to his direction with Izumi in tow, followed by the married couple and several nurses.

Tsuna did not wasting his by standing at the door and made himself like a fool. He stepped back and went to Kyouko’s bed, telling her and Anzu about the commotions they just heard when the said group came in and Izumi was placed on the bed in front of Tsuna’s. Apparently her injuries were not that heavy since the wounded were just her left arm and her forehead. Still, the amount of blood Tsuna could see on her was enough to make him feel awful.

One of the nurses pulled the curtain, hiding the girl away from the family’s eyes as she received her treatment. Yamato reassuring the family that everything was alright, but he too, couldn’t stop flinching whenever the girl cried of pain or anger, mostly arguing with the two doctors who were treating her at the moment. Half an hour later, the curtain was pulled back and the nurses slowly left the room along with the equipments, revealed a bandaged Mizuno Izumi who strangely looked very, very angry.

“Alright Izumi. You better tell us what exactly happen or I’ll make sure that you won’t see the sun tomorrow!” Said Aoi tensely. Izumi replied with dark glare that showed how anger she was that even Aoi stepped back a little.

“Threatening me isn’t working and you do know that Aoi!” Said Izumi as she pointed towards Aoi angrily. “And before you start accusing me, NO! I’m not the one who’s starting all the commotion in the TV!”

“I didn’t say that you’re the one–”

“Of course you are! That site is not far away from my mother’s grave! Do you think I’m that stupid to have a fight in such place of all the places? YOU OF ALL PEOPLE SHOULD KNOW THAT!!” She screamed as she slammed her hand against the table.

“I don’t want to scold you like a kid, since you’re not even a kid but the way you’re acting is really irritating me!” Cried Aoi trying to control her anger. “You just disappear without any warning and not bothered to tell us where the hell you’re going! What if something happens to you? Do you know how worry we are?”

“It’s already happen Aoi!”

“Urgh! Stop being stubborn Izumi! Seriously, you’re really a danger magnet!”

“Well sorry for being such danger magnet! I’m not that mind if this is worth of defeating those invaders that suddenly come and attack me!” Her words had made Aoi, Yamato and Ale turned their gaze towards Izumi. Both Tsuna and Kyouko realized that the atmosphere suddenly turned tense, before they looked at the injured teenager who was scowling on the bed.

“What do you mean by that Izumi?” Asked Alex as he watched the girl slipped her hand into her pocket pants. Slowly, she pulled out something from the pocket and threw several rings onto the floor. She stepped down from the bed and slowly went to the group.

“Sawada Tsunayoshi.” Izumi’s cold yet intimidate voice startled the young boss. He looked up from his wheelchair and saw a ring on her palm, a very significant one.

“Do you know who the bearers of these rings are?” She asked as she showed the ring on her palm. Shaking slightly, Tsuna slowly reached up and took the ring from her palm, watching it intensely.

Widened his eyes, Tsuna realized that the ring in front of him was none other than the Simon Ring –The Earth Ring that belongs to Kozato Enma, the current Head of Simon Family. The Earth Ring was covered with dried blood, and as Tsuna looked for the other rings, Alex had collected them in his hands and showed them to Tsuna. Tsuna tried his best to deny it, to tell him that everything that he saw was nothing but a dream…

_It was not a dream._

Along with the ring in his hand, all the Simon Rings were covered with dried blood and laid in Alex’s hand. Tsuna felt himself was shaking terribly, clenched the Earth Ring in his hand as he looked at the tall girl who was standing in front of him, frowned.

“I-Izumi…san…” Tsuna said, face paled. “These rings…this rings…why…?”

“I confiscated these from the invaders that attacking me this morning,” She said as she looked at Aoi. “Apparently those bastards called these rings as ‘Simon Rings’ and arrogantly bragging on how they can use the rings as easy as ABC.”

“By the time I took them, they were already covered in dried blood,” Explained Izumi as she looked at the paled-face Tsuna. She swore that she can see Tsuna was shaking terribly, which worried her a lot.

**_THROB._ **

_A sound._

“Do you know who they are Izumi?” Asked Yamato seriously.

“I don’t know who they are, but when I was collecting the rings they managed to get away,” Said Izumi as she clenched her teeth tightly. “Despite that, I managed to catch one of them and struggling him for answer!”

“Geez, you and your harsh methods…” Sighed Aoi.

**_THROB._**

_Another sound._

“You should admit that her ways of dealing the enemies are always like that sempai,” Said Alex as he sighed hopelessly.

_Was this a meaning of bad omen?_

**_BA-DUM…!_ **

_He heard another sound._

Tsuna clenched his pant tightly, as his hands were sweating and he started to feel slight pain in his chest.

“Did you kill him?”

“No, I knock him off before I sent him to Hikaru. I’m not making this matter worst, but I have to say that our situation can be put under this term –abnormal! These rings are obviously not from our world, or even made by Muramasa-san! You have to remember; right now the space between time and dimension is unbalance and without permission from us the Guardians or under the power of Time-bearers, nobody is allowed to go across the time, dimension and space! It’s a strict order directly from Leona!” Said Izumi seriously.

“Which is strange since they managed to come here,” Said Aoi as she pushed her glasses. “That’s why you say it was abnormal. But what it has something to do with these rings?”

**_THROB!_**

_Another sound was bumping inside him._

Izumi turned to face Tsuna, whom she realized had become paler than before. She started to have a bad feeling about this, but decided to ask him anyway, “Tsunayoshi-san, do you know these rings?”

Nodded his head weakly, Tsuna spoke, “Yes…it’s the ring that belongs to my friend Enma. It’s a heritage of his family called ‘Simon Rings’…”

“So it’s true it was called as ‘Simon Ring’…” Said Izumi slowly, but before she could say anything, Tsuna spoke first.

“I-Izumi-san…do you know…what had happened…to my friend…Enma?”

“Enma?”

“He-he’s the bearer of this Earth Ring,” Tsuna showed the Earth Ring that he was holding. “His named is Kozato Enma (2). He’s the boss of Simon Family and my good friend…”

Izumi went silent for a while, which worrying everyone a lot. Minus Tsuna and Kyouko, everyone in the room knows that if Izumi stayed silent like that, it means nothing good from her. Even Izumi seemed reluctant to answer Tsuna’s questions.

“I’m not sure about this…”

**_THROB!_**

He winced a little when the pain in his head throbbed as another feeling, slightly not good: his Hyper Intuition had been acted up oddly ever since he saw the bleeding Simon Rings, gave him an uneasy feeling about something had happened to the said family.

_Please, please don’t it be bad news, please…_

_I can’t deal it anymore…_

“When I interrogated him, I asked him where he got those rings. At first he refused, until I threatened to cut off his ‘Mr. P’,” If the situation was not that serious, Tsuna could see that both Yamato and Alex flustered, hearing what Izumi intended to do. “That he finally told me what happened. Apparently they stole them from the group that has the same name as your friend’s family named Simon…”

“Ho-how did they do it?” Asked Tsuna, shaking obviously. The others started to worry when they realized that Tsuna had became too pale and his body was shaking. “How…? Did they…?”

“They took them by force. And that bastard said that they slaughtered them all during the process…”

“You…you mean…?”

_No, no, please don’t…!!_

**_DUP!_ **

“They’re dead.”

Tsuna widened his eyes as he stared in shock.

_No, no way they’re death right?_

_Enma, Adel-san, everyone…_

_No way…_

_No way…!_

His heartbeat was faster than usual, his head was throbbing painfully, and he started to feel dizzy. He also felt that his lung became tighter and harder to breathe, it hurt him a lot…

**_It hurts…_ **

“Is what he said to me, but I don’t think…!” Izumi was not able to finish her words when she saw Tsuna suddenly fell down, shocking not only her but also everyone in the room. He fell from his wheelchair with loud thud, and the next thing they heard was a rather shocking one.

“It hurts…!” He said, in pain as he laid on the floor, on his right side.

“TSU-KUN!?” Cried Kyouko, panic. _What is going here?_

“My chest…! It’s hurt!” He cried in pain as he held his chest, breathed hardly. “I can’t…Breathe…!!”

“Tsunayoshi-kun!!” Cried Alex as he and Yamato went to his side. “Hang on!”

“Izumi! Quickly call the nurses right now!” Ordered Aoi as she also went to Tsuna’s side with worried. Izumi quickly ran out from the room and shouted for help, as Aoi touched his pulse and realized it was beating frantically. “Is he alright?”

“It must be a difficult breathing! Any of you, bring me the paper bag now!” Shouted Alex as she saw several nurses came by followed by Izumi who was holding a paper bag.

Alex tried to calm down the fallen young man, as Tsuna felt the pounding in his head grow worse and the world seemed to spin relentlessly, making him weak and his vision was threatening to fade to black at the corners. Alex quickly grabbed the paper bag handed by Izumi as he asked him to breathe through the paper bag, in order to take out the carbon dioxide in his lungs and the last thing he could remember before falling completely unconscious were the worried faces of Izumi and her friends, before everything became completely black.

As the paramedics were trying to treat him, Izumi swore that he was crying…

* * *

**End of Chapter 04**

* * *

**_Hints or Explanations:_ **

(1) **Golden Week** – It is the longest vacation period in Japan beside the summer holidays for schools. It was a collection of continued holidays, from April 29th till May 5th.

(2) **Kozato Enma** – As we know, he is the current head of the Simon Family founded by his ancestor Simon Cozart. Cozart is Italian but moved to an island not far from Japan (refer to Simon Arc in the manga). This is my hypothesis, but I believe that sometime in the past, Cozart somehow went to the main island of Japan and ended up settled down with someone in the said place, along with his Family. Enma’s surname Kozato was probably from the Japanese influence upon the name **“Cozart”** to **“Kozato”**. I’m not that surprise if all the members of the current Simon Family are all Japanese mix blood just like Tsuna through Giotto’s lineage.

* * *

**I have to admit that making this story is far more difficult than Destination Unknown. Upon making this chapter, I realized that not many stories that had the TYL Tsuna and his Family in conflict and ended up avoiding each other (please correct me if I’m wrong) and most of the stories that had such conflicts will be about Tsuna and his twin brother or sister who was chosen as the candidate of Vongola, and the conflicts in the family. I also had to restrain myself from telling more about OCs than the canon characters, which is quite troublesome to me.**

**Angst Tsuna is really hard to make, but I hope I can continue this story as well as DU and Curse and Hope (this might not publish here, sorry). I hope that you people can review this chapter so that I could improve my story and writing. Thanks for reading this and meet again next chapter.**

**-Aoi Kitsukawa-**


	5. Fatigue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Be careful with the changes in your life.”
> 
> It's a statement that Reborn believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings my dear readers! Sorry for the very late update. I didn't realize that in FFN, I actually post this story up to Chapter 5! I thought I only post it until 4...
> 
> This is the last chapter that I post in FFN. Please enjoy reading it.

**Where the Sky Resides**

A fan fiction by Aoi Kitsukawa

 **Disclaimer:** Katekyou Hitman Reborn belongs to Amano Akira and its related companies; I only borrow the characters in the manga/ anime. Please enjoy reading it!

* * *

 **Sky 05:** Fatigue

* * *

**_I don't know…_ **

**_When it started,_ **

**_When I began slipping into the delusion_ **

**_That seems to be no longer human..._ **

**_It's been... So long…_ **

**_That I feel so tired, too tired to remember…_ **

* * *

**_\- Randazzo, Sicily, Italy, Mafia World; 3 days after the scene of the accident-_ **

Reborn walked through the hallway, ignoring the eyes that curiously staring at his dark suit and fedora with orange line. His lips were pursed into thin line as his eyes narrowed dangerously, emitting the irritated aura that he had. Followed behind him were the Ex-Storm Arcobaleno Fon, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Hibari and Dino of Cavallone Family.

When his eyes saw the ICU unit, he quickly fastened his pace. The news he received upon returning from gathering information regarding the missing Decimo was enough to make his blood boil. A doctor was seen walking out from the room and without doubt, probably the person in charge that he needed to meet right away.

“Oh, signore,” The doctor said as he looked at the group that came towards him. He could feel the piercing gaze of the man with fedora into his as he stepped back a little. He believed it might be related to the group that he and the staffs had treated several hours before due to emergency.

“Are you Dr. Eliot Segesta?” Asked Reborn. “I’m Reborn, and these people are from the Vongola Family.”

“Yes, I am. Please come inside,” Segesta smiled kindly as he gestured the group inside. After all of the people went into the unit was when they realized that it was a room specialized for the patients in front of them.

“I was told by a certain person to wait for someone named ‘Reborn’ and allowed him to go inside this room along with his acquaintances,” He said as he looked at the grim hitman. “Nobody was allowed to enter no matter which families they are, and good thing that until now, no families came by to see them.”

“How are they? Where did they have been attack?” Asked Gokudera, a little bit nervous. Yamamoto’s face was paled but at least he managed to stay calm as he could.

“Unfortunately, the main source did not telling me where they were under attack, but upon this family reached this hospital, they’re already in between life and death…” Explained Dr. Segesta.

“The main source?” Asked Fon, feeling strange. Even Hibari looked at his relative before he looked back at the doctor again. “What do you mean by that?”

“This family didn’t come here by themselves. Someone else brought them here, bleeding and injured,” He said as he looked at the glass that separated the group and the patients. “I had to let one of the victims into the care of O and G department since she’s pregnant, but whoever tried to harm her probably got chased away.”

“You mean she’s the last one who got attack by the enemies?” Asked Yamamoto.

“Judging from her injuries, she’s suffering less than the others. Probably she was protected by others due to her condition and then was protected again by the person who saved them,” Both Reborn and Fon looked at each other when they realized it was only a person who saved the poor family. “The others got severe injuries, it’s still a miracle they still alive despite having serious injuries and lots of blood loss.”

Everyone went silent as they heard the doctor’s words. Hibari looked at the lying patients in front of them when he realized something was not right with them.

“Dr. Segesta,” The doctor looked at Hibari who, in return, stared at him. “When you received these patients, do they have rings on their ring finger?”

“Huh? You mean the wedding rings? Of course…”

“No, not that one,” Said Hibari as he slowly raised his right hand and revealed his own Cloud Ring (1). “I mean, each of them had at least one ring like this.”

“Other rings? No, I don’t see any rings rather than some of their wedding ring…” Said the doctor, nervously.

Everyone’s eyes widened before all of them take a look at the patients’ hand. Gokudera was the first one who gasped in shock, followed by others. Both Fon and Reborn looked at each other as they remembered what the female assassin had told those 3 days ago.

**_“Be careful with the changes in your life.”_ **

“She’s so damn right about this…” Hissed Reborn as he titled his fedora, while Fon looked down with grim expression on his face.

“Is the pregnant lady also had no ring on her hand?” Asked Hibari.

“No, only her wedding ring, but…now that you mention about this ring matter, I do remember that all of them had one common injury…” Said Dr. Segesta as he held his chin.

“What kind of injury doctor?” Asked Fon calmly.

“All of them had their right hand, especially their middle finger badly cut in vertical, but none of them lost their hand or fingers…” Said Dr. Segesta. “Perhaps, there were rings that they wore but no longer with them upon reaching this hospital, I’m afraid…”

Everything was silent for a while, as everyone minus the doctor was in deep thought. After some minutes passed, Fon stepped forward and thanked the doctor for his help. Dr. Segesta just smiled; the hospital he works usually received many Mafioso who were admitted to the hospital that he and the staffs were used to them and yet, none of them wanted to claim the hospital as part of their ‘belongings’. Since the hospital was the main facility in the area where Randazzo’s nature park was a part of the country’s tourist sites, nobody wants to attract the authority’s attention. It can be said that the hospital was a neutral area for the Mafioso so no fights were allowed in the said hospital.

Dr. Segesta was about to leave when Hibari asked him who was the person who sent the family into the hospital. The doctor stopped for a while before he narrowed his eyes, as if he was thinking something important.

“I’m not sure if it’s alright to tell you, but…the one who sent them here was that infamous assassin,” He said.

“That infamous assassin?” Asked Yamamoto and Gokudera together.

“Yes, that one…the one where almost all families in the Underground World refuse to be connects with…” He said with dark expression.

**_“Princess of Chaos.”_ **

Everyone was shock to hear the information from the doctor. While they do know about the infamous female assassin, even the Vongola was not comfortable with the said person, so to hear that she had been helping the Vongola ally was something unexpected.

“Did she have rings in her hand?” Asked Hibari, curiously. He had heard many rumors about her and he was interesting to have a spar with her if he got the chance.

“While having injuries much far worst from this family yet refuse to have treatment? No, all that I had seen was she’s carrying the pregnant lady in her arms, covered with blood while the rest were put against the wall, screaming for help. She even threatened me to save them first rather than herself,” Said Dr. Segesta as he shuddered in fear. He still afraid with the princess assassin although she just wanted him to save the family, nothing else. “She disappeared after the patients were taking into the ER without treating her injuries.”

Reborn became silent; he did not expect to hear such things from the doctor who was looking at him calmly before excusing himself, as one of the staffs called him for duty. Reborn looked at the people in front of him, and cursing the situation they were facing right now.

He understood that he shouldn’t look down anything that infamous assassin had said to him before.

She was so damn right…!

“So their rings got stolen,” Said Reborn with dark expression. “What the hell…of all rings, why the Simon Rings?”

* * *

**_\- April 30th, Fudomae General Hospital, Fudomae Ward, Tokyo. Human World-_ **

Sawada Kyouko stroke Tsuna’s hair gently as she watched her husband lay on the bed, deep asleep. After his panic attack, he was given heavy sedative to calm him down, put on bed-rest and under the surveillance of Yuge-sensei. Not only the panic attack had surprised the doctors and staffs, it even made the young, tomboyish girl in shock too.

However, just like the other adults, she did not seem very worried; instead, her eyes showed determination and suspicious that she believed not normally shown in ordinary people. Kyouko always wondered what Izumi had been thinking in her mind that even making the adults to follow her. She was grateful that these people are willingly to help her and her family; otherwise, she did not know what to do in the said situation.

Kyouko sighed as she looked at her unconscious husband then her adopted daughter. Anzu was sleeping next to Tsuna, hugging him thin figure. It almost brought tears to her eyes as Anzu had witnessed her father’s situation and asked her to help him. She was afraid of what happened, almost tried to chase after Tsuna who was rolled to the ER, if not Isuzu Yamato stopped her, and comforted the crying child until she calm down.

Sawada Anzu; with green eyes and dark auburn hair, she possessed the beauty of her mother and the braveness of her father; mostly people would say that she was more like her father but with her mother’s appearance. Sawada Anzu, the cheerful, kind and energetic young girl whom she and Tsuna adopted after the death of their parents, 4 months ago. The period where their death was when everything started going downhill

Anzu was not hers and Tsuna’s child; she was the child of Oregano and Turmeric, Sawada Iemitsu’s subordinated whom married several years after the Representatives Battle ended. Oregano had decided to quit from CEDEF upon Turmeric requested, yet she said to Kyouko that she never regret her decision especially when she found out that she was carrying Anzu. The married couple was happy to receive their bundle of joy not long after their marriage and made a requested that actually, not very surprise to hear…

But it caught the Sawada couple off guard.

Both of them had requested that if anything happened to them; missing or death, that Tsuna and Kyouko (prior this time both of them was officially engaged) would take Anzu into their family as her legal Guardians. Despite that, Tsuna knew it was due to the world they had been Tsuna accepted it without hesitation. He also said to Kyouko that for some reasons, he had a feeling that someday in near future, the couple’s prediction came true and he did not want Anzu to lose her happiness. It made Kyouko feel sad about it, but she agreed anyway.

Until a certain incident happened, causing them to face such depress situation that led to their current situation.

Due to ‘the incident’ that happened 4 month ago, Tsuna’s relationship with his family became strain and it was hard for Kyouko since she is Tsuna’s wife, and her brother asked her to follow him after the incident happened. She was grateful that she decided to remain by Tsuna’s side and finally knows the truth of the incident from her husband, courtesy of a mysterious woman whom she met not long after the said incident happened.

Now, if she remembered back, for some reason the stranger that she met had the same aura that resembled Izumi, but something about them that made it different. She could not able to distinguish what caused them to be different, yet they had something that in common;

Both of them had this cold and dark aura, yet at the same time providing security and safety towards other people.

Like how she felt it from Izumi and her friends.

Kyouko wondered what will happen to her and her family as she looked again to her husband and daughter, then slowly running her hand through her swollen belly, and thought for the family they left behind. Wondering if they had realized their disappearing but did nothing about it. After all, mostly the members had viewed their leader as the sinful man that dare to do such things…

Kyouko pulled up her blanket and laid next to Tsuna. Despite it was a combine single beds, Kyouko care nothing and wanted to stay by Tsuna’s side. She was grateful that Alex-sensei had provided this VVIP room for them so that they could had more privacy than in common room. Her family’s status was unknown and she really needed somewhere private and safe, so that she can be with her family for comfort even just for a while…

* * *

**_\- April 30th, 8.15 P.M, Fudo High School Private Dorm, Fudomae Ward, Tokyo; Human World -_ **

Izumi walked slowly towards the gate where a large patio appeared in front of her.

She was pouting; apparently, both Aoi and Yamato asked her to return to her dorm after spending days at the Isuzu Household. They kept on saying that running away was a bad decision and she had to face her fear, which earned them almost a yell from the tomboy. Izumi clearly not like to be called as a coward, so she decided to go back to her hostel in order to prove them wrong.

It seems like she still reluctant to come back…

Remembering a trial, she had to attend after the Golden Week, Izumi slowly felt sudden chill ran down her spine. Clenching her teeth tightly, she tried to block certain images that suddenly assaulting her mind, and in the process slide down near the gate, breathing badly. Her breathing became heavier each moment and before she realized, a pair of large hands slowly held her face…

“Are you alright Izumi?”

…And she was face-to-face with a pair of black eyes that resembled black crystal.

Alive, but cool.

The warm that came from his hands slowly calm her down as she started to breathe normally.

The boy released his breathe; the one he did not realized had ever hold. Slowly, he held her closer to him, and slowly stood up together.

As if he knew what she was about to say, he said, “I just came back from Twin Star, buying some pastries. I had a feeling you’re going to come back today.”

Izumi did not say anything, and let the boy led her inside. As both of them reached the front entrance, a group of youngsters saw the pair and the commotion immediately started.

“Look! It’s Izumi-nee! She’s come back!”

“Really? Are you sure Noriko?”

“Naoki-sempai is with her too! Oi Wataru, hurry up and tell Ami-neesan about this!”

“Geez Aoshi! I know already!”

Izumi looked up tiredly, before she glanced at the boy next to her, “Did Aoi and Yamato tell you that I’m back?”

“As I said before, it’s based on my feeling…”

“You’re a bad liar, Naoki…”

“And you’re so easy to read under this situation Izumi,” Said the boy named Naoki as he smiled. “Don’t keep everything within you. Remember, you’re not alone and we always here to back up you.”

Izumi sighed as she looked at her front. The door was open and a beautiful girl with long black hair came out with relief and worried expression. “You’re finally back Izumi! Where have you been?”

“I also want to ask you the same question, Izumi…” Izumi glanced at her side and saw Naoki was looking at her with solemn look. “And I heard rumours from Saki-san that you’ve encounter something mystery, again…”

“Gah! Actually that’s what been in my mind for a while,” She said as she back-folded her arms behind her head. “We might be in big trouble as we speak.”

“Meaning?”

“Let’s get in, and then I will fill in everything that you people really want to know.”

With that, both teenagers went into the dorm along with the residents that had many things to ask to the short hair girl…

* * *

**End of Chapter 05**

* * *

**_Hints or Explanations:_ **

(1) **Hibari’s Cloud Ring** – During the Inheritance Ceremony Arc, it was revealed that Vongola Rings were upgraded into Vongola Gears. Tsuna is the only one whose ring still maintain the same form, and since this story is taking place 9 years and 8 months later (like the Future Arc), the use of the boxes and rings were widely used. Hibari’s gear is Cloud Bracelet; therefore in order for him to use his boxes, he needs his own Cloud ring.

* * *

**I really didn't remember or realize about this chapter actually been release in FFN. I decided to check my stories through the apps and found out about this chapter. I'm very sorry for the mistake.**

**I don't think I could upload or update any more stories in FFN. Ever since the government blocked it, it's hard to access. I even tried to use VPN but to log into the account is unsuccessful. I couldn't write down the whole 10-15 pages of story on my phone; it's even hang sometimes. So in the future, I'll post any updates here and will inform the readers in FFN to read in AO3.**

**Thank you again for read this story and please leave your reviews. I would love to know any of your opinions as well.**

**-Aoi Kitsukawa-**


End file.
